1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional antenna device, there is, for example, an antenna device with a combination of a rotary phase shifter and a phase shift amount adjustment transmission line of a predetermined length, so that a tilt angle is altered by adjusting a rotation angle of the rotary phase shifter. This antenna device is such configured that excitation power input to an input terminal is distributed by a power distributor, this distributed power is input to the rotary phase shifter, output of the rotary phase shifter is input to the phase shift adjusting transmission line, and output of the phase shift adjusting transmission line is provided to an antenna element via a feed line.
Refer to e.g JP Patent No. 3231985.